Hermit/Ending1
}} Chris stood at a cliff on Raven's Cove. Black and General Hex, who was alive at the time, walked up behind him. "So, you've chased me here…" "Are you ready to accept your fate?" "It's time for you to die like your foolish captain!" Chris unsheathed a Viper blade, and lunged at Black. He kicked him in the face, and proceeded to duel both Black and Hex. After a few minutes, Chris stabbed Hex in the gut, then flung him over the cliff to his death. Chris kicked Black in the face, and tried to kill him with the Viper Blade. Black quickly fled the area, hoping to find a place to ambush Chris. Chris chased him, catching up very fast, and attempted to attack him again. Black dodged the attacks, continuing to run. The moonlight shined in on Chris multiple times, and the cursed effects of the Viper Blade made him appear skeletal (Viper blades have this special effect on users). They dueled briefly, and Black ran once again. He ran to an idol surrounded by water, and a woman named Rose Heartstealer, who was trying to decipher codes on the idol, turned around to see the two. "Running will only make it worse!" Chris yelled. Chris charged at Black, slashing at Rose in the process to make her get out of his way, and they dueled again. Rose attempted to break up the fight, but she herself got cut in the process. She finished up deciphering the symbols before running from the fight, while Chris and Black continued dueling. Black cut Chris on the chest, and ran once again. Black tried to find an escape route, with the vengeful Chris in hot pursuit. Black came across the door to the harbor, pounding it in an attempt to break it down. Chris came up from behind, attempting to stab Black in the back. Black dodged the attack narrowly, and turned around to strike Chris with his sword. Chris caught the blade with his free hand, and began dueling him again. "Lets finish what we started," Black said. File:Screen shot 2011-11-01 at 4.31.37 PM.png|Hex is thrown to his death. File:Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 4.22.35 PM.png|Chris and Black duel on Raven's Cove File:Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 4.25.05 PM.png|The duel at the idol. File:Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 4.28.33 PM.png|Chris's cursed sword changes his appearance. File:Death of Hermit Black Buccaneer.png|Chris is burned to death by the lava. File:Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 10.52.09 AM.png|Chris is pulled from his tomb, partly regenerated File:Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 10.59.40 AM.png|Chris is revived and fully regenerated. The duel continued, and a man called Jean Lafitte opened the door, walking out with a Bitter End blade. He looked curiously at Black and Chris, but accidentally was cut on the chest as he tried to intervene. Chris was stabbed in the arm, and ran from the fight, looking for a spot to ambush Black. He pulled out a flintlock, and started opening fire on Black, who dodged the shots. Chris quickly reloaded, and fired again, but Black dodged again. Chris ran through a doorway, coming across an idol where he had previously attempted to attack Lawrence and Goldtimbers a year ago, and the duel resumed. Chris noticed a hole in a nearby wall, with tracks coming out of it. Chris jumped onto several tall rocks, and climbed in. Black did the same, and both found themselves in a Navy mining camp; the Navy was looking for cursed weapons at this point. Chris jumped onto a catwalk, and ran across it, scaling more of them, and finding himself above a pit of lava. The Navy had been searching the lava as well, and mining for precious rocks in the lava. Chris slashed at Black's shoulder, then kicked him off of one of the catwalks. Chris destroyed a staircase leading to the catwalk, but saw the Navy crowding both him and Black. Black fought off the soldiers crowding him, and they started heading towards Chris. Chris looked around desperately, noticing another escape route; another hole in the wall. He saw light shining through the hole, but there was a problem; he would have to jump across the lava pit to get to it. "Chris," Black said, killing several more Navy soldiers, "you'll fail at striking me down!" Black noticed Chris looking at the hole. "Don't try it!" Chris lunged at the hole. He grabbed ahold, and started to climb, but the rocks he grabbed broke off. Chris slid off, hitting his head on more rocks. Chris fell into the lava, and quickly set him on fire. Chris screamed in horror, and attempted to climb out of the lava. His foot was stock between two rocks under the lava, but Chris tried to get out. He rapidly sank into the lava, reaching his hand out at Black's throat, but it was burned to the bone and sank into the lava. "Goodbye, Chris," Black said, "You have failed. You should have seen the light. This sword," Black picked up Chris's Viper Blade, and looked at it, "belongs to a Spanish Lord… not a bloodthirsty killer!" Black walked out of the cavern, and set off to find more journeys. December 21, 1723. Cortez and several Spanish men opened Chris's secret tomb, and carried his body away… Category:Fan Stories Category:Parax Category:POTCO